


Already Home

by phanimist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Reality, TATINOF, platonic, pure fluff, seriously, this made me shook and i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanimist/pseuds/phanimist
Summary: post tatinof hugs + happy tears





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is to compensate for me not updating sidetracked yet. keep an eye out in the next few days i swear i'm trying.  
> i am soft and also a demon today. enjoy.

It doesn’t feel real. Staring out at thousands of smiling faces, hands forming hearts with arms extended into the air, beaming faces all there and happy because of a few words that had come from his mouth. It was overwhelming, really, and didn’t feel real. Dan wasn’t sure it ever would.

He walks to the right side of the stage first, waving and beaming with tears pricking at his eyes. He pauses and looks out over the crowd. He reads the signs, stares into shining eyes, and whispers a thank you. He doesn’t know how he’s gotten so lucky.

When they close the microwave door behind them and stand in front of their screen, continuing to wave against the illuminated background, Dan still feels like he’s dreaming. It’s when they finally step off of the stage that it hits him.

He’s instantly greeted with a swarm of smiling faces. Director Ed is beaming at them, and Dan registers at least ten voices all offering congrats. He’s beaming ear to ear, likely with tear streaks on his face. His hair is sticking to his forehead and his jacket is way too warm to be comfortable but he finds it hard to remember a time when he’d felt such a deep sense of effervescence in his chest.

Their costume guy comes over for the last time with extended hands and a warm smile, offering to take their jackets from the stage number at the end. Dan gratefully hands him the item, a gesture he’d done nearly eighty times before tonight, and finally takes a deep breath. Phil is right there, already having looked over at him. Dan lets the breath rush from his lungs.

“We did it.” He says simply. Phil’s lips turn up just slightly at the corners as they come to the same conclusion at the same time. They did it. They both step forward at the same time, and Dan nearly crashes into Phil’s chest, eyes squeezed shut as he’s overwhelmed with his senses and emotions. Phil’s arms are wrapped tightly around his torso, and he grins into the material of Phil’s shirt.

“Yeah.” Phil mumbles in reply.

They stay like that for what feels like forever, swaying back and forth slightly on the balls of their feet as they drink in the post-show energy they’d be feeling for the last time as they wrap up their stage show tour.

If you had told Dan and Phil from 2009, back when they’d just met and were just learning about the world, that they’d end up here? They would have never believed you.

“Let’s go home.” Dan says, taking a step back from Phil without fully withdrawing from his side. Phil looks at him for a long, hard moment before closing the space between them yet again, bringing Dan into his side once more. Dan feels him smile into his shoulder.

_“I’m already there.”_


End file.
